Hamasaki Ayumi
in 2010]] Hamasaki Ayumi, also known as Ayu, is a Japanese pop artist. She debuted in 1998 and has been considered a top artist in Japanese music. =Profile= *Name: Hamasaki Ayumi *Nicknames: Ayu *Current Record Label: avex trax =CDs= Albums *1999.01.01 A Song for ×× *1999.11.10 LOVEppears *2000.09.27 Duty *2002.01.01 I am... *2002.12.18 RAINBOW *2004.12.15 MY STORY *2006.01.01 (miss)understood *2006.11.29 Secret *2008.01.01 GUILTY *2009.03.25 NEXT LEVEL *2010.04.14 Rock 'n' Roll Circus *2010.12.22 Love songs edit Best Albums *2001.03.21 A BEST *2003.03.12 A BALLADS *2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -BLACK- *2007.02.28 A BEST 2 -WHITE- *2008.09.10 A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~ Mini Albums *2003.12.17 Memorial address *2011.11.9 FIVE Singles * 1995.12.01 NOTHING FROM NOTHING * 1998.04.08 poker face * 1998.06.10 YOU * 1998.08.05 Trust * 1998.10.07 For My Dear... * 1998.12.09 Depend on you * 1999.02.10 WHATEVER * 1999.04.14 LOVE ~Destiny~ * 1999.05.12 TO BE * 1999.07.14 Boys & Girls * 1999.08.11 A * 1999.11.10 appears * 1999.12.08 kanariya * 2000.02.09 Fly high * 2000.04.26 vogue * 2000.05.17 Far away * 2000.06.07 SEASONS * 2000.09.27 SURREAL * 2000.11.01 AUDIENCE * 2000.12.13 M * 2001.01.31 evolution * 2001.03.07 NEVER EVER * 2001.05.16 Endless sorrow * 2001.07.11 UNITE! * 2001.09.27 Dearest * 2002.03.06 Daybreak * 2002.04.24 Free & Easy * 2002.07.24 H * 2002.09.26 Voyage * 2003.07.09 & * 2003.08.20 forgiveness * 2003.11.06 No way to say * 2004.03.31 Moments * 2004.07.28 INSPIRE * 2004.09.29 CAROLS * 2005.04.20 STEP you / is this LOVE? * 2005.08.03 fairyland * 2005.09.14 HEAVEN * 2005.11.30 Bold & Delicious / Pride * 2006.03.08 Startin' / Born To Be... * 2006.06.21 BLUE BIRD * 2007.07.18 glitter / fated * 2007.09.19 talkin' 2 myself * 2008.04.08 Mirrorcle World * 2008.12.17 Days / GREEN * 2009.02.25 Rule / Sparkle * 2009.08.12 Sunrise / Sunset ~LOVE is ALL~ * 2009.12.29 You were... / BALLAD * 2010.07.14 MOON / blossom * 2010.09.22 crossroad * 2010.09.29 L =DVDs= Concerts * 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daiichi Maku (第一幕) * 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daini Maku (第二幕) Compilations * 1999.09.15 A Film for XX * 2000.02.23 A clips * 2000.03.29 AYUMI HAMASAKI * 2000.07.12 vogue Far away SEASONS =Concert Merchandise= * 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daiichi Maku (第一幕) * 2000.09.13 ayumi hamasaki concert tour 2000 A Daini Maku (第二幕) * 2001.06.20 ayumi hamasaki countdown live 2000-2001 A * 2001.12.12 ayumi hamasaki DOME TOUR 2001 A * 2002.03.13 A clips vol.2 * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki COMPLETE LIVE BOX A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2002 A * 2003.01.29 ayumi hamasaki STADIUM TOUR 2002 A * 2004.02.25 A museum ~30th single collection live~ * 2004.09.29 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2003~2004 A * 2005.03.02 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2004-2005 A * 2005.08.24 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2005 A ~MY STORY~ * 2006.03.23 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2005-2006 A * 2006.11.01 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2006 A ~(miss)understood~ * 2008.03.12 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2007 A ~Tour of Secret~ "LIVE + DOCUMENTARY" * 2008.06.18 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2007-2008 Anniversary * 2009.01.28 ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2008 ~10th Anniversary~ Live in TAIPEI * 2009.05.13 ayumi hamasaki PREMIUM COUNTDOWN LIVE 2008-2009 A * 2010.04.14 ayumi hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2009 A ~NEXT LEVEL~ * 2010.07.14 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2009-2010 A ~Future Classics~ * 2011.04.20 ayumi hamasaki Rock 'n' Roll Circus Tour FINAL ~7days Special~ * 2011.07.20 ayumi hamasaki COUNTDOWN LIVE 2010-2011 ~do it again~ =Collaborative Merchandise= *2008 Ayumi Hamasaki X Wacoal *2009 Ayumi Hamasaki X Hello Kitty =Photobooks= *Insert here =Other Merchandise= *Magazines featured in *Autograph Category:Artists